1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to energy absorbing steering columns, and more particularly to a bracket assembly for a collapsible energy absorbing steering column.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to provide various collapsible and energy absorbing steering columns in automotive vehicles to reduce injury to a driver during a collision type impact of the automotive vehicle. An example of such a collapsible energy absorbing steering column is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,741 to Yazane et al.
Accordingly, there has been a need in the art to provide a bracket assembly for a steering column which absorbs energy of the steering column during a collision type impact of the automotive vehicle. There has also been a need in the art to provide a bracket assembly for a collapsible energy absorbing steering column which allows greater movement of the steering column along its original attitude or longitudinal axis during a collision type impact. Further, there has been a need in the art to provide a bracket assembly for a collapsible energy absorbing steering column which yields a relatively constant force versus deflection during a collision type impact.